Mr. Darcy
Early Life Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy is the male protagonist of the novel. He is the wealthy owner of the renowned family estate of Pemberley in Derbyshire. He is described as handsome, tall, and intelligent, Darcy lacks the social ease that comes so naturally to his friend Bingley. Others frequently mistake his aloof decorum and rectitude as further proof of excessive pride. While he makes a poor impression on strangers, such as the landed gentry of Meryton, Darcy is greatly valued by those who know him well. Darcy was raised in Pemberley, Derbyshire (his family's estate), alongside George Wickham the son of his father's steward. The two were best friends in childhood with Darcy's father supporting both and having the two boys trained in Japan to fight the hoards of the living dead. When Wickham's father died, Darcy's father supported him in education and left him in his will the parsonage. When Darcy's father was suspiciously infected not long after this announcement was made, it was down to Darcy himself to behead his father and ensure that he never infected anyone else. This gave him a cold exterior and a great hatred of the undead. Wickham refused the living he was left when Darcy offered it and instead asked for a sum of £3000. Darcy gave this to him and the pair never reinitiated contact. A year before the events of the film, Darcy's then fifteen year old sister Georgiana Darcy was convinced to consent to an elopement with Wickham. Darcy discovered Wickham's plans and realizing he was only after his sister's £30,000 inheritance sent him away and maintained a hatred for Wickham ever since. In the Movie At the very opening of the film, Darcy rides to Netherfield House which is currently occupied by Mrs. Featherstone on hearing that one of the guests may have been infected. After surveying the room, he joins a game of cards and opens a bottle of carrion flies. The flies have the ability to detect dead flesh, something Darcy describes as an "enviable talent" under the circumstances. The flies land on one of the guests revealing that he is a zombie and Darcy quickly beheads him in front of the shocked guests. Mrs Featherstone assures that no-one else could have been infected and he leaves, however later it is revealed the guests's niece has turned into a zombie whereupon the entire household is massacred. Later on during a ball which he attends with Charles Bingley and Bingley's sister, Darcy first meets Elizabeth Bennet but declares that she is only "tolerable" which she overhears whilst Bingley becomes smitten with Jane, Elizabeth's sister. When the undead Mrs Featherstone attempts to speak to Elizabeth, Darcy kills her and shows surprise at her having overheard what he said about her. After witnessing her and the Bennet sisters dispatch a room full of zombies which have infested the ball he becomes smitten with her. When Jane Bennet is taken ill at Netherfield after a zombie attack en route, Darcy is seen talking about beheading her due to the fear that she may have been infected and declaring he will not make the same mistake as before. He uses the carrion flies to see if Jane is infected but Elizabeth catches each one in her hand and returns them to him. In the evening the pair verbally spar In town, Darcy and Bingley ride past the Bennet sisters who have just met Mr Wickham. Darcy rides off after seeing Wickham is there due to the history the two have. At the Netherfield ball, he asks Elizabeth to dance with him and she agrees as she was caught off guard. There he is introduced to Mr Collins who is delighted by the patronage of Darcy's aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh. As the evening progresses he overhears Mrs Bennet talking loudly about how she expects Jane to soon marry Bingley before walking off. When Bingley and Elizabeth head to the kitchens which are infested with zombies, Bingley is knocked unconscious. Darcy kills every zombie in the room, even shoving one into a lit oven, before demanding to know whether his friend was bitten as she unwillingly prepares to behead him if it is the case. Elizabeth remarks that he is a good warrior and that it is a pity he is not such a good friend as he carries Bingley back upstairs. Due to Mrs Bennet's announcements and Jane's shyness, Darcy assumes Jane is being forced into a loveless but wealthy marriage by her mother though he believes Jane herself is a good person. He and Bingley's sisters convince Bingley to move away from Jane back to the heavily fortified London where Darcy and Miss Bingley hope he will marry Darcy's sister. When Elizabeth visits her friend Charlotte, who has married Mr Collins, at Rosings Park, she brings Wickham with her. Darcy is staying with his aunt at the time and becomes closed off and cold the longer Wickham stays before sending him away. However throughout the time, he has fallen in love with Elizabeth and proposes to her the next day at the Collins household. Elizabeth, having learnt from Wickham that it was Darcy who separated Bingley and Jane, coupled with the lies Wickham was told her about Darcy soundly rejects him. The two engage in a physical fight with Elizabeth finally getting the upper hand and telling him that he is the last man in the world she "could ever be prevailed upon to marry". Shocked and ashamed by her words, Darcy quickly leaves and swims in a lake to think things over. He writes her a long letter explaining his actions- that he believed Jane was not in love with Bingley and was only trying to help his friend and that Wickham tried to elope with his younger sister. He also explains that he has gone to London which has been overrun with zombies and warns Elizabeth to be prepared. In London he realizes the zombie attacks are not random as they have been very clearly strategized cutting them off before they knew what was happening. Whilst dealing with a zombie occurrence in the In-Between (a stretch of land between fortified London and the one remaining bridge to the rest of the country), a zombie is killed in front of him by Elizabeth. The pair quickly dispatch the unmarked zombie graveyard and Elizabeth explains her youngest sister, Lydia Bennet has apparently eloped with Wickham to St Lazarus' Church. Darcy tells her that the whole church was "razed to the ground" and that Lydia must have perished along with Wickham inside. However this is a lie and Darcy himself goes alone after Wickham. The zombies in St Lazarus retain a part of their human selves if they eat animal brains rather than human ones, so Darcy switches the communion of pig brains for those of dead soldiers. In the basement, Darcy finds Lydia chained up and battle plans of the attacks on London. Wickham enters and tells him that he knew Darcy would come after Lydia to protect the Bennet family and prepares to kill him. Just at that moment, the fully zombified and uncontrollable zombies of St Lazarus rush into the basement and swarm them. Darcy manages to free Lydia and sets her off on his horse to head back to the others who will blow the bridge at dawn. Wickham, having somehow survived the onslaught of zombies, enagages in a duel that lasts the whole night. At last Darcy gains the upper hand as dawn breaks and impales Wickham on his sword. When Wickham does not die, Darcy rips his shirt open to reveal a zombie bite and the truth that Wickham has been infected the whole time. Wickham chokes Darcy and prepares to kill him declaring that the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse have come to crown him as King of the Undead. Just as Wickham raises his sword however, Elizabeth slices his arm off having learned from Bingley that Darcy had lied to her and knocks him down. She and the injured Darcy ride back across the bridge just as the explosions go off and are thrown from the horse with Darcy seemingly having died. Elizabeth confesses her love for him which Darcy hears. Awaking sometime later at Rosings, Darcy goes to Elizabeth and proposes to her a second time telling her he heard what she said on the bridge and it had given him hope that she had changed her mind about him. Elizabeth agrees to marry him and the two share a passionate kiss. They share a wedding day with Jane and Bingley and leave to begin a new life as a married couple. In a Post Credits Scene, the pair are leaving the estate when they see Wickham, now with a wooden mace to replace his arm, leading an army of the undead towards them. Throughout the Movie Darcy is first seen traveling to the home of a wealthy family because of a report that someone had been bitten. He arrives at the house and sits with the family before taking out a small vial containing carrion flies as a means to detect dead flesh. When the flies land on Mr. Kingston, Darcy kills him. After being told by Mrs. Featherstone that no one else could have been infected, he leaves. One of the young girls in the house retreats upstairs to check on the niece of the recently dispatched zombie. She discovers the niece devouring a servant; the niece then proceeds to attack her. Personality At the beginning of the book he is described as being one of the most proudest and disagreeable man in the world. He's very clever, but at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well-bred, were not inviting. Wherever he would go it was high likely he could give offence. "...he was looked at with great admiration, until his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased." Physical Apperance In the books he is said to have dram the attention of the room quickly, he is a fine, tall person with handsome features, and a noble mien. "The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Bingley..." Free of bite marks and reported to have a "pristine young body" by the Priest. Strengths and Abilities It is said he has slaughtered more than a thousand unmentionables (Zombies) since the fall of Cambridge. Weaknesses Darcy can be quick to make assumptions such as in the case of Jane's true affection for Bingley. Although he is trying to protect his friends it does end up with characters such as Elizabeth forming stronger dislikes towards him. Darcy is described as "consumed by his own pride" according to Elizabeth after their first meeting. His difficulty in expressing himself often leads to people mistaking this difficulty for haughtiness. Relationships Elizabeth Bennet After meeting Elizabeth, Darcy snubs her declaring she is merely "tolerable". After witnessing her fight off a zombie hoarde with her sisters, he becomes smitten with her and, over the course of the film, falls in love with her. When he first proposes (severely insulting her at the beginning of his speech), she initially rejects him due to a number of reasons; Wickham's lies, her belief in his selfish pride and the knowledge that he seperated Bingley and Jane. After writing a letter explaining his actions, Elizabeth begins to form a more positive opinion of him. She saves his life multiple times and begins to reciprocate his feelings. The two later marry. Mr. Bingley They had a very steady friendship despite their vastly different personalities. Darcy is very protective of him, shown when he convinces Bingley to cut ties with Jane Bennet on the suspicion that she is only after his wealth and status. Bingley in turn does his best to help Darcy express himself and be more sociable. Lady Catherine de Bourgh Darcy's Aunt. She cares for him deeply and is most likely the reason as to why he himself is so concerned about the status of others as she directly refuses and threatens Elizabeth into an agreement to never enter a romantic relationship with him solely based on her being "inferior" compared to him and that Lady de Bourgh's own daughter was promised to marry him. Mr. Wickham Former friend turned enemy. They have a very hostile relationship where even the sight of one another can spark immediate conflict or the tamer outcome of one or both leaving the vicinity hastily with or without exchanging greetings. Georgiana Darcy Younger sister. They have an age gap of more than ten years Appearances Darcy's appearance is having short dark brown hair, arched eyebrows and piercing dark brown eyes with the touch of intentness of light brown. Darcy also is fairly tanned but also lightly; he is a fine, tall person with handsome features, and a noble mien. Darcy normally in general wears his dark purple shirt that is then topped with his black coat that is then slit down in the middle to show his dark purple and black shirt that is then pressed into his black leggings; the black leggings then having a black belt to top off his outfit; along with his black high flat boots that go to his ankles; his black leggings cover the top of the black high flat boot top. Darcy's coat leads to his boots just like Elizabeth's Bennet's coat; Darcy also wears black slick gloves and always carries around flies in a jar to see if his target is a zombie or not; the flies sure do take a guess at that one. Darcy also has a black collar that leads up to his neck height; he also wears his brown sword socket inside his coat on the right side underneath his black coat; his sword is steel and iron just like Elizabeth Bennet's sword. Novels Has appeared in Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Has appeared in Seth Grahame-Smith's Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. Colonel Fitzwilliam Darcy Quotes "Every savage can dance. Why I imagine even Zombies could do it with some degree of success." Gallery Category:The Darcy Family Category:Mr. Darcy Category:Elizabeth Bennet